


Dad

by fairietailed



Series: Klance Parent AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, and keith becomes a dad, in which lance doesn't like the idea of his daughter dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairietailed/pseuds/fairietailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just going to be okay with this?!” Lance motions in Kathy’s general direction, and she frowns.</p>
<p>“With what?” Keith asks.</p>
<p>“With her dating!”</p>
<p>“Lance, she’s 9,” he says. “I don’t think this really counts as dating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Set a year after Lance and Keith start dating.

“So how was school today?”

“Fine.”

The response was nearly synchronized, Keith and Kathy sitting on one side of the counter while Lance cooked dinner across the kitchen. They looked at each other, Keith’s ears turning pink and Kathy stifling giggles.

Lance snorts from his place at the stove.

“I meant Kathy, but I guess the question works both ways here.”

Kathy laughs from beside Keith, kicking her legs underneath the countertop and taking a bite of her toast.

“Well it was okay. Izzy and I beat everyone at tetherball today, and then competed against each other in a final showdown style tournament.”

Lance looks up from the eggs he’s scrambling. “And?”

Kathy takes another bite of toast -- she’s the spitting image of nonchalance.

“Of course I won. Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Lance nods in approval as Keith chokes on his coffee. Kathy continues.

“And then later, Tessa told me that Karen said Collin says that Dylan has a crush on me.”

Lance drops his spatula. Kathy keeps talking.

“But then two days ago Karen  _ also _ said that Zack said that Grant likes me, too.”

Lance leans over the stove, wheezing. Keith stands, worried he might fall face first into the pan. Kathy doesn’t stop.

“And three days ago  _ Andrew _ told me that he liked me too!” She sighs, shaking her head and finishing off her toast. “It’s tough being this cute sometimes.”

At this point, Keith is sure that Lance has reached an entirely new level of comatose as he stares at Kathy from across the kitchen.

“Wait... What??”

Kathy shrugs, reaching out to take a sip of her orange juice. “It’s rough, you know?”

“No I mean... Since when are guys telling you that they like you?” Lance asks, jaw practically to the floor. His voice is three octaves higher than usual. Keith resists the urge to laugh.

“Since like, forever Papa,” Kathy shrugs. “I just never told you because, well...”

She motions to a frozen Lance, raising an eyebrow over the rim of her glass of orange juice.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re not... The calmest person when it comes to things like this, Papa.”

“I’m completely calm!” Lance nearly screeches, and Kathy and Keith choke on their drinks simultaneously.

“Yeah, you’re really proving your point, Lance.” Keith wipes coffee off of his chin, and Lance’s eye twitches.

“You’re just going to be okay with this?!” Lance motions in Kathy’s general direction, and she frowns.

“With what?” Keith asks, picking up a piece of bacon from his plate. Kathy mirrors him, and they give Lance a nearly identical look of uninterest.

“With her  _ dating _ !”

Keith looks to Kathy, who looks at him and shrugs. He turns back to Lance.

“Lance, she’s 9,” he says. “I don’t think this really counts as dating.”

“Oh it counts alright,” Kathy pipes up from beside him. “Trisha and her boyfriend have been dating for like 2 weeks. They even visit each other’s houses and get ice cream and everything.”

“That sounds pretty serious,” Keith says, slightly impressed.

“It is,” Kathy nods. “But it’s fine, I’m not interested in any of these guys anyway.”

“Oh?” Keith scrolls through his messages, ignoring Lance’s cries of ‘she’s so young!’ from his place on the floor across the kitchen.

“Yeah. They’re alright, but boys are kind of... dirty.” She wrinkles her nose, and Keith laughs. “I think I saw Jason eat a bug last week.”

“Okay yeah, that is gross,” Keith nods, and Kathy makes an ‘I told you so’ motion with her hands.

“No, the boys are really dumb. But you know who I would like to date?”

Lance stops sniffling long enough to peek his head up over the counter.

“Who?” Keith asks.

“Karen,” Kathy says, propping her chin up with her knuckles.

“Karen,” Keith repeats, “as in the girl in  _ my _ class? The one that keeps telling you about all the guys that like you?”

“Yeah,” Kathy sighs. “She’s really pretty. And she smells like vanilla because her mom buys her expensive shampoo and she always wears lip gloss. She’s nice, too.”

Lance falls backwards off of the counter onto the floor. Keith isn’t sure he’s conscious.

“Could you put in a good word for me?” She turns to Keith, her eyes sparkling. “I dunno, say you’ll give her extra stickers on her good behavior chart or something. Tell her she can get extra front of the line passes for lunch.”

Keith laughs. “I can’t do that.”

Kathy groans, letting her forehead drop onto the counter. “Come ooooon, you have to help me out.”

Keith hums. “Alright. I’ll put in a good word for you. But I can’t bribe her or anything.”

Kathy’s head snaps up, her eyes sparkling. She slides off of her barstool, hugging Keith around his torso.

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best.”

“I guess,” Keith says, his ears turning pink.

Kathy skips out of the kitchen, Keith laughing as she leaves. Lance pulls himself off of the floor, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide.

“It’s not that big of a deal, babe,” Keith says, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “So she has a crush. Who really cares?”

“No,” Lance says, shaking his head and waving his hand. “That’s not... Keith, you realize that she just called you dad, right?”

Keith chokes.

“What?”

Lance’s face lights up. “Yeah, she called you dad. And you... You responded.”

“Oh, I-”

“I’m sorry if that was weird,” Lance says. “I can tell her to be more careful if you want.”

“No,” Keith says, his cheeks turning as red as the tips of his ears. “It’s... It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

He hears Lance choke, and looks up to see him smiling from across the counter, tears in the corners of his eyes as he grins.

“Really?”

Keith nods, a bit too excitedly, but he doesn’t bother to contain his happiness. “Yeah. Yeah, she’s great. And... And  _ you’re _ great. So, I don’t mind. I don’t think that I would mind, uh, being her dad.”

Lance chokes a second time, scrambling over the counter to kiss Keith.

It’s awkward, with Keith having to bend down and Lance having to keep himself from sliding off of the counter onto the floor beside Keith’s barstool, but Keith doesn’t mind. He laughs through their kiss, wiping Lance’s tears as they fall down his cheeks.

Lance pulls back, laying on his back on the counter and looking at Keith upside down. He’s still crying, his tears falling upwards into his hair.

“Thank you,” he says, and Keith stomach flips.

“Why?”

“Because you make me happy,” Lance says. “You make  _ us _ happy.”

Keith’s heart swells, and he kisses Lance again.


End file.
